Dream a little dream of me
by IngridM
Summary: I just couldn't stand the idea of writing a Finn/Emma fanfic after seeing 4x13. This is the story of what happens next. Hope you enjoy it! I'd love to see your comments (:


_Dream a little dream of me_

He didn't know where to go. All this was a horrible mistake. Was she going to be fine?

Probably he had to go look up for her and make sure that everything was ok… No. That wasn't the right thing to do.

He didn't know why he kissed her. He just felt like this was the only thing he could do to make her stop crying. She provoked something new in him, feeling that he had to give her the protection she needed when her… almost husband wasn't around to do it. Was he mad to leave her alone for all this time? Knowing how hard it is for her to deal with some random everyday stuff. This was not ok. And he was going to say it to him if he had to.

Maybe she was still in her office… No, she probably had left earlier and went home.

Yes, home. And her home wasn't very far from his house.

But she was never going to talk with him again like before. It was better not to go and give her enough space.

Maybe she was doing fine after all. Checking everything for the wedding one more time…

Or probably she was talking with Mr. Shoe right now. Was she going to tell him?

And after that was he going to expel him from the Glee club forever. That was the one thing he cared about right now, Glee club… Ok, it was not.

Maybe she was thinking about him.

He had to go to her house.

He got into his car.

Was he in love with her? That was impossible, everything was happening too fast.

And she was not his type of girl… girl… woman. And really he wasn't that guy who falls in love with an older, almost married and…

Yeah, her home was very near.

He got out of the car.

The lights in her house were on, she was there.

He rang on the doorbell.

Oh, shit. What was he going to tell her. He didn't have an explanation. He just wanted to know that she was ok.

The door opened.

She was standing right there looking at him wrapped in a green blanked. Her face was calm but here eyes were red and tired.

''Hey.'' He said. ''I… I just wanted to know if you're ok.'' He said the only thing he was sure about.

''Come in, Finn.'' She told him and went into the house.

''Oh, ok.''

The house was in perfect order as he has expected. Emma's house.

''Come on, sit.'' She said already sitting the couch.

He didn't move.

''I'm sorry.'' He said suddenly. ''Ms. Pillsbury.''

''Haha, Finn, I think you can call me Emma.'' She said quietly.

''No. I mean I can't… Are you ok now?''

''I'm better now. Don't worry.''

''That's impossible. I mean not to worry.''

She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

''I don't know why… I mean… I know. It's because I care. I care about you.''

''Ok…''

He sat on the couch next to her. His body was tensed.

''And I want you to be fine.''

''Finn…''

''And when you're not feeling well I want to fix that.''

''Look, Finn, I care about you too. We have spent all this time together those last few months. It was a pleasure working with you and…''

He leaned down and kissed her again. He just couldn't stop himself.

This time the kiss was slower.

He was surprised when she responded. He touched her face. It was so soft and… fragile.

She realized what was happening and pulled back.

''That's not right.'' She whispered.

''I know.'' He said and tried to kiss her again.

''Stop.'' She said but without moving.

''I can't.'' He said and kissed her again.

''Why did you came here?''

There faces were still very close.

''To take care of you.''

''And what are you doing?''

He pulled back fast.

''I'm sorry… really, Emma, I… Why are you so calm?''

''Pills.''

''Oh, ok. But if it was not for the pills?''

''Not so calm. You see… I really want all this to be perfect. The wedding and…''

''Listen, it's going to be ok. But what I don't understand is why is he there and you…''

''I've chosen to stay here, you know.''

''If I were him I…''

''You're not him, Finn. You see, there are things that are out of your control.'' She took a deep breath. ''You wanted to know if I was ok. I'm fine. I feel a little dizzy and soon I will fall asleep but I am fine.'' She tried to smile.

''You're not fine.'' He insisted.

''As you can see I am. Now…''

''It's not ok to take pills to be fine. It's not ok for him to leave you when he knows that you need someone to be around.''

''You're around.'' She said with her eyes closed.

''Yes, I am.''

She was almost sleeping.

''And I will be.''

He got closer to her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

They stood like that for a long time. He was looking at her calm face.

Then he gently stood up and picked her. She was so light. Then he put her in the big bed and covered her with the blanked.

He made sure that everything was fine.

He watched her for a little while. Than he took a small peace of paper and wrote down his number in case of a need. He placed it on the pillow next to her.

He got out of the house closing the door quietly.

Mama Cass's ''Dream a little dream of me'' was playing on the radio.

He knew that he was ready to love again.


End file.
